


A walk in the woods

by RattyWrites



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyWrites/pseuds/RattyWrites
Summary: Ugh. So I did it.  I wrote the damn story.  Star and Marco go for an a anniversary walk in the woods and Starco has to pee for all you piss degenerates.Enjoy.I hated writing this so much there is gonna be a part 2.....(This is a rough draft, will be refined soon)





	A walk in the woods

“It’s soooo hot outside today!” Star groaned, wiping sweat from her forehead. 

“You’re telling me!” Marco commiserated, gesturing to the hoodie tied around his waist. “I wish I’d left my hoodie at the house!” 

“Wish I’d left myself at the house!” Star joked.

“At least it stopped raining…because…ya know…”

“Wet socks?”

“Yeah” Marco feigned a shudder. He hated getting water in his shoes.

The couple trudged down the muddy path, hand in hand. Despite the heat and humidity, they were both thoroughly enjoying the Sunday afternoon stroll. Marco’s gray t-shirt was soaked in sweat and residual raindrops falling from the branches above and Star quietly admired his form through the damp shirt as they kept pace with each other. Star had chosen a pair of quite short shorts and a pale blue blouse that draped loosely over her slender frame.

“You should have dressed light! Like me!” Star teased gesturing to her attire.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Marco joked back. Star blushed at the thought of Marco in her clothes. “maybe” Star muttered. 

“Look out!” Marco guided Star by her shoulders around a puddle that had formed in the dirt path and snatched away a thin tree branch that jutted out into the path. “Thanks Marco!” She gushed warmly and they paused their hike for a sweet albeit sweaty kiss. Marco was accustomed to Star’s clumsy tendencies and having to catch her every fall as she bounced and skipped her way through life and he wouldn’t change it if he could. Especially since Star only acted this way when she was distracted by something, and Marco knew exactly what that was. Star’s eyes were glued to Marcos she nearly tripped over a tree root. “Another one” Marco pointed to another root in the path. 

“Oops! Sorry I’m a little...preoccupied” she gave his butt a little squeeze.”

Marco blushed, “you’re a little...uh.. excited today, aren’t you?”

“Tee hee!” Star giggled comically and prodded at his stomach causing him to squirm a little. “Yeah…” 

“Well, when we get home you can have  _ all _ the “Marco” you want.” He awkwardly flirted.

“It is a special night…” Star gazed lovingly into her sweethearts eyes.

“Implying we don’t do  _ it  _ every night!” Marco chuckled and Star playfully punched his arm. Today was their second “friendshipiversary”. It had been two years years since they first met. Just a normal American boy and a mysterious exchange student from another dimension. This was the day they chose to celebrate their relationship despite the romantic side of their love not starting until a little later. Our soulmates had just left Brittas after a horchata and Sugarrito date and were going for a walk through the woods together to hold hands and just reflect on the past years. 

The sun had sunk a little lower in the afternoon sky as Star and Marco walked hand in hand through the secluded forest. They had been walking for nearly half an hour now and were now nearly a mile from the trailhead. Star had begun to fidget a little and fiddled with Marcos hand. “Uhh...Marco?” The couple slows down a bit. 

“Mm?” 

“I kinda...really have to...go”

The boy looked quizzically at Star’s flushed face.

“You know… _ potty _ ” She murmured cutely. 

“Oh! Right” Marco understood. “You did drink a  _ ton  _ of horchata!”

“I can’t really wait…”

“Ok...uhhh… you could just like… uh…” Marcos eyes darted around has he tried to think of what to say. “I guess you could just go...like… over there” he gestured to the side of the trail. 

“Ok Marco!!” Star squealed all too excitedly and leapt into the underbrush. She immediately slipped her shorts and panties down around her ankles and grinned back at Marco, her bare buttocks exposed to the world. 

“Star!! I can literally see you!” Marco shouted to his half naked girlfriend who only giggled in response. 

“But what if someone-“ Marco trailed off. Star squatted down and wore a look of concentration as she relieved herself before him. Her stream of urine pattered against the dry leaves and Marco tried to give her privacy but she obviously wanted the attention. He blushed when he made eye contact with the girl and felt his heart leap in his chest when she spread her knees to reveal her tiny pink slit and her trickle of pee. 

“Are you enjoying yourself Marco?” Star asked as she finished doing her business. She bounced her little butt up and down to shake a few loose dribbles from herself. Marco wiped sweat from his brow and tried to ignore the building arousal at the sight of his bottomless sweetheart. 

“Ok Marcoooo” Star sang. “I’m doneee!!”

“Ok, Star” Marco replied, still blushing and wondering why she didn’t stand up, but rather stayed crouched in the underbrush, exposing herself to him.

“Are you coming Marco?”

“Why would I….”

“To help me wipe duhh!!” She blushed brighter and gestures to her damp pussy. 

“What?!” Marco exclaimed in disbelief. “I..uhh...ok!” 

_ Oh my gosh are we doing this here? _

“Thanks sweetie!” Star gushed.

Marco looked around for an appropriate leaf to clean his sweetheart up with. “Not that….poison ivy…stinging nettles..” he muttered as he ruled out leaves that would cause her certain discomfort. 

“Oh safe kid…. I love you so much” Star snickered.

“I don’t think you want a rash  _ down there _ do you?”

Star cringed. “Yeah that would hurt. Also I don’t think I could go that long without my Marco sexy time” 

Marco blushed yet again. 

“Heh yeah. That wouldn’t be fun.”

He located a large, green, non-poisonous leaf and picked it from the branch. Reaching beneath her he awkwardly attempted to dry her with it. She giggled as his fingers tickled her through it. Marco could feel her warm wetness through the leaf and was made clearly aware that she was wet from more than just a little pee. 

“H-harder Marco” She whispered. Clearly she had planned for him to do a little more than just wipe. Marco pressed a bit harder causing Star to gasp. He stroked her back and forth until suddenly the thin leave gave away and his fingers slipped into burning hot wetness and Star made a noise somewhere between a giggle and a moan. Marco rolled onto his backside and sat beside her. She did the same and spread her legs wider to allow easier access. Marco tossed the leaf aside and gently slipped his fingers into her burning hot pussy. 

“Nnngh” Star whimpered at the pleasure. Marco stimulated her faster, hitting all the right spots and she shuddered in ecstasy. Marco's breathing grew heavier as she put an arm around him and clung tight to his sweaty body. Using his thumb he drew circles around her firm clit. Immediately causing her to spasm and moan. “M-Marco!! I...t-think I’m ...gonna…. c-cum”. Countless nights of passionate love making had given the soulmates an intimate connection with each others bodies and they knew exactly what to do. Suddenly, Marco lept up, grabbed Star by her ankles, and spun her around to face him. He buried his face between her legs and she squealed in surprise and pleasure as he swirled his tongue across her pussy. Usually Star was the more assertive and forward one but she loved it when Marco took the lead. She gripped his head with her hands and moaned too loudly for a public park as he brought her ever closer to the edge. Her shorts and panties dangled from one leg as she shook and shivered. 

“M-Marco” she shouted through then pleasure that overcame all other thoughts. “I-I-I’m gonna….cuuu-“ She was cut off by Marcos tongue pressing deep into her pussy. She involuntarily pressed his head into her as the burning wave of elation created and washed over her. She shook and fought herself as she failed to suppress the powerful orgasm. “I-I’m s-sorry” she whimpered as a spray of her love juices covered Marcos face but he didn’t stop licking until her body was finally at rest again and the last squirt was finished. “You always say that” he giggled, his face glistening with his sweat and her wetness. “You know I don’t mind”.

Star smiled sweetly, panting heavily.

“Actually I kinda… like it” he continued,” but enough about that. He gave her a tiny peck just above her lady parts and pulled himself up to lay beside her. “We made a mess didn’t we” he commented on the puddle Star had left behind. She only giggled and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, too deeply in love to care about what was still on them. “Times like this remind me why I love you so much Marco” 

“Aw. I love you too sweetheart.” He kissed her again and laid a hand across her chest to feel the steady rise and fall of her breathing. “Uh.. I think I might hear someone coming, we should probably get back on the trail before we’re caught by some family going for an evening jog!”


End file.
